Wishes
by stillsharpe08
Summary: Kari's been depressed since her boyfriend dumbt her. But meeting someone at the Navy Ball may just be what she needs to bring her out of the dumps.Includes Dirk & Al from Sahara.


Disclaimer: I own everyone except Dirk and Al. Okay? Dirk and Al belong to Clive Cussler. If I thought I owned those characters, I'd be rich…but I'm not…so there.

**Wishes**

"Kari, I can't believe you're not taking Chris with you to the Navy ball tonight!"

"I told you Ann, he broke up with me last week. It's all I can do to just go for a little while." Kari stated while pulling a dress out from the closet.

"What do you think about this?"

Ann smiled sweetly, knowing how Kari felt, even though she wouldn't stop pestering her about it. She looked at the dress. It was baby blue, spaghetti strap that was long and flowy.

"I love it. Now when your ready, I'll be downstairs waiting to give you a ride." With that she stood up and left the room.

Kari sat down on her bed and gave a long sigh. _Why does everyone have to know what goes on in my life? I'm 25! _She thought. She sat there and looked around her old room in her parents' house. The posters still hung on the wall, the desk was still covered in stuffed animals, and the rocking chair in the corner was as well. Kari then looked at the clock and got dressed.

Kari waved goodbye as Ann drove off, then turned back to the building where other men and women enlisted in the Navy and their dates walked in to have a good time. _I hope I'm doing the right think. _She thought for the twentieth time that night. Kari then walked in ready to have the worst night of her life.

Like always there were the ceremonial introductions of the major men in the Navy that could make it that night, then there was food and dancing.

As Kari sat there feeling miserable like she had all week since the breakup, Lauren, a new recruit under Kari's leadership, came over and sat down.

"Well this is the last place I though I'd find you. You're normally out there having a good time. Heart broken or not!"

Kari managed a small grin as her reply and took another sip of her drink.

"I don't know. I think I'll just stay here and watch." Lauren looked at her dumbfounded. This wasn't the all-powerful Lt. Knight that she had seen during boot camp. Lauren then let out a mischievous grin, "I know what'll make you feel better." With that she ran off. Kari put her head in her hands. _Oh my word, what is she up to this time?_

Lauren then came walking back, the same grin on her face, with a case of tequila, a deck of cards, and two men she'd never met before.

"A deck of cards and tequila…that can only mean one thing." Kari said standing up.

"Yah, strip poker," yelled Alex as he come running over upon seeing the cards and alcohol. Lauren set the things down and replied,

"You're not 21 yet, so you can't play. And it's regular poker, not strip!"

"Let him play Lauren. He knows where I live and won't stop bugging me about it." Kari replied before Alex could make a comeback, then looked at the other two men the back at Lauren and arched an eyebrow questionably.

"Oh, I forgot. Kari, meet Dirk Pitt and Al Giordino. The tequila's theirs." Al muttered a small hello the turned around to hide from blushing. Dirk though, took Kari's hand in his own, kissed it, and said, "My pleasure."

Kari blushed at this and turned to look at Lauren and muttered, "What are you doing?" Lauren just smiled and went to sit down. Soon everybody was seated, shots were passed around, the cards were dealt, and the game was on. After a couple of rounds the five sailors were partially drunk and laughing like old friends.

Halfway through their tenth round a slow dance started. Alex stood up and said, "I'm pulling out and going to find my date," then walked off. When Alex left, Dirk set his cards down, walked to Lauren and said with a smile, "You promised me a dance." Lauren looked at Dirk, her eyes dancing, as she took his hand and he pulled her out onto the floor.

_That just leaves me and…_

"Miss Knight?" Al whispered breaking into her thoughts. She looked up to see Al standing there in front of her with his hand out. "Can I have the pleasure of dancing with you?"

Kari blushed and smiled at his shyness towards her, and the same shyness she had. Then, without thinking, she stood up and accepted his outstretched hand. Al led her out to the floor and the two started dancing. The band repeated several verses, making the song drag on, and Kari soon felt comfortable in Al's comforting embrace. Her emotional upheaval of the week before seemed to slip away as the dance continued, and she put her head on his shoulder.

When the song ended, Al led Kari off the dance floor and towards the door. Kari's first reaction was panic, but she then looked at Al's face and relaxed. She knew he wasn't planning anything and decided to trust him.

He led her outside and lifted her up over a puddle before taking her to a bench at the park across the street. They sat down and then there was silence, not the awkward silence that was there when they first met, but the silence between people who feel comfortable together. The two sat there talking, just talking, about their lives, family and jobs, just getting to know each other. At midnight, people started leaving the ball and Kari's ride showed up. "Come on Kari, I want to go back to sleep!" Kari and Al stood up and she looked at Al apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Al looked at her confused at first, then he smiled, "There's nothing you did tonight that you should be apologizing for. Hey," he said just as Kari was leaving, "I'm going to be finished with the C.S.S Texas in a month or two, could I come back and see you?"

Kari looked at him and smiled, then handed him a piece of paper and said, "Call me." Then ran off and climbed into the car.

"Who was that?" Ann asked suddenly awake. Kari smiled then looked out the window at the passing scenery. _My wish, _she thought, _my wish. _


End file.
